


Falling In

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Having recently ascended to the rank of General, Hux tours a bleak, icy planet which his mysterious companion, the newly-made Master of the Knights of Ren, says is rich in kyber ore. Hux slips, and then, keeps falling.





	Falling In

Like a shining blade, the sun rose over the frozen crust of the planet Hux had already started calling Starkiller Base. It lit the icy ground in streaks of cold fire, the trees casting long blue shadows, the dawn cresting over the barren tundra, the first of its numbered days. That very sun, reaching into the dark pits of snow-locked valleys, gilding the peaks of forbidding mountains, would power the heart of the General’s most ambitious project, when this desolate planet was transformed.

 

Behind him, the clean edge of the Finalizer cut through the sky, awaiting his shuttle’s return. The air stung in his lungs, as if ice crystals grew on his very pleura with each breath. He exhaled, a ghost of fog, and turned back towards the landing party. Troopers, not ready for the cold, stood clustered around the craft, sapping what heat they could from its proximity. Kylo Ren, however, stood alone, a black stain in the snow, his head cocked toward a treacherous crevasse that interrupted the white expanse of his view. 

“Well?” Hux called to him, over the wind. “Are the kyber deposits as the Supreme Leader foretold?” 

Slowly, Ren turned to him. “Some mine shafts still exist, though most have crumbled under the snow. You are confident you can drill into the core of this place?”

Hux approached him, squinted across the blinding vista to try and pinpoint a mine entrance, if that was indeed what Ren was looking at. “We have a great deal more industrial power and technology behind us than any mere lightsaber craftsman who came before us ever did. Times have changed, Lord Ren.” 

Ren’s hand twitched toward his own saber, but then he turned, suddenly, the second before there was a loud, echoing crack. 

“The heat from the shuttle’s thrusters,” he said. “It’s melting the ice.” Then, his hand was around Hux’s wrist, pulling him none-too gently towards the ship. “Prepare for immediate takeoff!” he shouted to the troopers, who scrambled as the ground began to shift under their feet. The ice was caving, pitching Hux sideways, ice roaring as it sheared off, and he found himself face-down in the snow as it thundered around him before he knew what had happened, before he even felt the ground slide out from under his feet. The snow closed in on him, swallowed him, piled in on top of him and pulled him down. It happened so fast, Hux didn’t even have time to fear for his life.

Ren hauled him up again, and Hux didn’t know if it was with the Force or by his own brute strength. They ran for the gangplank, the shuttle lifting lop-sidedly before the walkway was even retracted, before the airlock doors were shut. 

Through a viewport, Hux watched as a chunk of ice larger than his childhood home broke off of the glacial mass, fell as if in slow-motion into the deep split in the planet’s crust where Ren’s attention had been stuck throughout the duration of the visit. He shivered. His clothes were soaked through, frost clinging to him in sticky patches, and he pulled into himself, glad to be aboard his shuttle and bound for the star destroyer he called home. 

A klaxon interrupted his thoughts, and he turned toward the cockpit. Amid flashing red lights the pilot struggled to right the craft as it wobbled in the air.

“Status report!” Hux barked, though his lips felt numb.

“It’s the airlock, sir! We’ll have to land to fix it!”

All eyes went again to the transparisteel viewports, but it was Ren who pointed out the rocky outcrop that thrust up out of the snow. 

“There,” he commanded, before pushing the pilot out of the way and taking the yoke himself. 

“Ren, what are you—” Hux protested, but as the shuttle lurched, he cut himself off to find something to hold on to. 

“Just stay still,” Ren growled, and Hux wasn’t sure the man was speaking to Hux, the crew, or to the shuttle itself. 

Ren landed the craft without incident, despite the dramatic flight. Hux supposed the progeny of Anakin Skywalker and Han Solo would have to be a competent pilot, but the moment the landing gear touched the rock, and Ren was sure the shuttle wasn’t about to slide off a cliff, the man turned briskly away from the cockpit and through the doors to the cabins at the back of the craft. Hux watched him go, and noticed that his own teeth were chattering.

“I want a diagnostic on the problem and an estimated time of departure as soon as you have them,” Hux told the crew, making mental notes about landing sites on this bleak little world which one day, would be remade into something far greater. The crew saluted, and Hux, too, marched stiffly to the door that separated the cockpit and crew area from the slightly better-appointed rooms for longer space journeys. His steps were leaden, his feet numb in their boots.

He found Ren on the small bunk built into the wall, his boots, gloves, and socks off, rubbing warmth back into his bare feet. Hux’s lips turned down. He supposed it would be bad form to banish from the sleeping quarters the man who had very likely saved his life. However, his plan had been to strip out of his wet clothing and wrap himself in the simple blanket until they were dry enough to wear again, or, they’d returned to the Finalizer and he could request a fresh set. But, with Ren sitting atop all of the bedding, there was little Hux could do besides stand there, shivering and dripping on the floor. 

The blank slate of Ren’s mask lifted to face him. Ren’s hands went to the catches of his faceplate, lifted the helmet off his head. He surveyed Hux for a moment and stood. 

“Here,” he said, unfastening his belt and shrugging out of his outer tunic. “The hem is damp, but the rest should be warm enough.”

“What?” Hux stared at the proffered bundle of fabric. 

“Your clothing is wet. If not for your health, then for your comfort, General… even if it offends your sense of fashion.” Then, he left, towards the small sitting area on the other side of the corridor. The door hissed shut behind him, and Hux considered the tunic, abandoned on the bed. Well, he’d have to get out of his wet clothes anyway, and he supposed an extra layer couldn’t hurt.

His uniform looked sad and a little defeated draped over the chair to dry, but Hux felt immeasurably better with the wet layers no longer clinging to his skin. When he turned back toward the bed, he lifted the tunic, and found it was still warm with Ren’s body heat. Wrapped around himself, it smelled like the man, sweat and ozone, and Hux found himself inhaling it, pressing the heavy fabric to his nose, seeking out some underlying scent in the fabric that he couldn’t place. There was a stiff patch in the middle of the garment Hux was nearly sure was a blood stain, and a scorched hole on the right side where Ren’s saber may have grazed it. He was just inspecting the plasticky burned edges of the damaged area, wondering if it was something Ren could fix, when the man returned to the room.

“Ah,” Ren said, eyes scanning over Hux. The wet hem of the garment trailed on the ground, and Hux pulled the fabric more tightly around himself. “I thought perhaps you might object, but… it suits you.” 

“/How?/” Hux asked, incredulously. The tunic was sleeveless, and he felt as if he were wearing half of a bathrobe. He eyed the blanket stretched tight over the bed, wondered if Ren would laugh at him if he went for that as well. 

Like a vicious predator, Ren made half a circuit around him. “I suppose I should say it looks somewhat regal, on you. I’m unaccustomed to seeing you in any excess of fabric. Despite the inferior quality of the wool, it does rather look like an indulgence, hanging about your feet, pooling on the floor.”

Hux eyed him quizzically. “/Regal/ is an interesting choice of words.” How much did Ren know of Hux’s aspirations, or, instead, was Ren’s comment a slight against the minor height disparity between them? /An excess of fabric/, an /indulgence/… What was Ren playing at? “Are you sure you aren’t simply tickled by the sight of me in your rags?” 

Ren resumed his spot on the bunk. “I won’t deny that. The tunic does highlight certain aspects of you I think you’re… hesitant to display publicly.” 

With a quick glance down at himself, Hux struggled to work out what Ren meant by that. His arms were exposed, certainly, and perhaps some of his ribcage through the wide arm holes. He wasn’t particularly modest of these things, though he did try to keep to a standard of dress, for respectability’s sake. This wasn’t a look he’d parade around in by choice. “Like what?” he asked finally, hating his own curiosity.

“The slimness of your arms, the thinness of your skin.” Hux glared down at Ren, feeling as though the man had found a roundabout way to call him weak. “Your youthfulness.”

“Need I remind you I’m five years your senior?” 

“And yet, the youngest General to serve the Order.” 

That was meant to be a point of pride, but Hux wasn’t so sure, with the words coming from Ren’s mouth. “I appreciate your… /help/, today—”

“I’ve no need for life debts,” Ren interrupted, looking at the wall.

“But I will not stand here and be insulted by you,” Hux went on, ignoring him.

“No? Well, you could sit, instead.”

“The chair is wet,” Hux countered, with a nod toward his sodden uniform.

“I meant here, on the bed,” Ren corrected. Hux sneered, but Ren opened his arms in a broad gesture. There was a curious smile haunting Ren’s features. He tilted his head in that inscrutable way of his and said, “Go on, come to daddy.”

Hux stumbled back a half step, nearly tripping over the over-long garment. 

“/What?!/” he hissed, his pulse throbbing in his ears.

Ren had dropped his arms, had leaned back on the small bunk, as if reeling from his own words. “It was only a joke,” he said, but Hux shook his head.

“/That/ was a joke?” He took two steps closer to Ren, crossing the small quarters to tower over the other man. It was a luxury he was seldom afforded. “Then why aren’t you laughing?”

“I… rarely laugh,” Ren protested, his expression darkening. He glanced to the door, as if calculating his escape. The statement was true enough, but it was a bad cover all the same. 

“You rarely joke,” Hux accused, leaning into Ren’s personal space. Perhaps that was foolhardy, considering Ren’s strength, his powers. Ren only leaned farther back, his eyes flicking over Hux’s face, seemingly unable to settle. He met Hux’s gaze, eyes wide. He licked his lips. 

“Think nothing of it,” he commanded, but there was no force behind it. Something had panicked him, and Hux had never seen such a thing. He leaned closer still clasping his hands behind his back, until Ren was practically flat on the bunk, supported on his elbows. The position hunched his shoulders, made Ren look almost vulnerable, as if he were trying to make himself smaller. 

“Mm, I don’t think so. That was very revealing, Ren. More so than this partial garment. Perhaps you ought to explain yourself?” 

Ren searched his face, swallowed, flung his arms around Hux’s neck and pulled him down. Hux shouted but it was cut off by Ren’s lips against his, devouring him, licking into him. Hux braced himself on the bunk, and let himself be kissed, let Ren pour out his desire into his mouth. He should’ve known when he teased the man. 

He gasped aloud when Ren began grinding his hips up into his, the tunic falling open lewdly. Ren’s winter leathers felt better than Hux wanted to admit, rubbing against him, and he knew he’d be hard soon, could feel the air on his naked flesh, knew Ren would be able to see him grow erect and desperate. He’d have to tread carefully— this was as uncharted as the treacherous planet beneath them, and had just as much potential to swallow him whole. 

“Do you enjoy this?” Ren asked, and Hux supposed that was close enough to asking him for consent. He thought he could feel Ren getting hard in his restrictive trousers, shivered a little at the thought. Considering Ren’s face, Hux found a troublingly triumphant expression, lurking in Ren’s eyes— as if he’d known all along that Hux would submit to this, if given the proper push. Hux swallowed his scoff.

“Yes… /daddy/.”

Ren’s reaction was immediate. He thrust up against Hux with a full-body roll, groaned low in his throat as his brows drew close. His fingers gripped hard at Hux’s ass through his rough woollen tunic, held his hips to his own to grind almost painfully against him. Had Hux only known it would be this easy to control the Master of the Knights of Ren, with a single, simple /word/, he’d have saved himself a great deal of trouble. 

“Stars, /daddy/, I can feel how big you are.” Hux thought he sounded ridiculous, but Ren only nodded fervently, petting greedily down Hux’s back. 

“That’s right. Do you want it? Did you want to come here and sit on my… on my lap?” The words were right, but the tone was all wrong, like a bad actor reading from a well-worn script.

“I suppose that’s one way to warm me up,” Hux laughed, delighted to see Ren in such a state of arduous confusion. 

“Kriff, yes,” Ren panted, his pupils fat and glassy as he pulled Hux into another kiss, “I’m going to make you so hot, baby.”

Nobody had ever called Hux that. No one had /dared/. But his cock twitched at the low cadence of Ren’s voice as the word tripped out of him, and he allowed Ren to pull the tunic off of him over his head, mussing his hair, entirely too eager. When the fabric dropped to the floor, Hux sat up, stark naked while Ren lay on the bunk, mostly dressed.

“Now, this isn’t fair, is it, /daddy/?” He stroked his own hands down his torso, brushed briefly at his own nipples. “You’re going to let me get cold.” 

“No, no, baby,” Ren insisted, lost to the fantasy. “Help me take off my things and we can, I can—”

“We can cuddle together like a pair of loth-cats?” Hux teased, fingers scrabbling at Ren’s collar. He probably shouldn’t do this, he thought, even as he unfastened Ren’s shirt— he wasn’t sure it wouldn’t endanger his career so soon after he’d made General. On the other hand, he reasoned, helping Ren peel out of his nearly skintight layers, now that the planet had been located and its kyber deposits confirmed, he likely wouldn’t have to deal with the Master of the Knights of Ren again. Their functions were entirely disparate. Besides, he reminded himself, these were the first steps toward realising his goals, and the goals of the Order. He could be allowed a little celebration. Ren grabbed at his dog tags and pulled him down. 

His lips were demanding and hot, and he moaned heartily into Hux’s mouth as they struggled Ren’s trousers off together. His skin was hot, too, and Hux wondered if that was the Force energy coursing through him, bright and unwieldy as Ren’s saber, or something so mundane as arousal. When Ren finally kicked the leathers off and lay as naked as Hux was in a pool of his own garments, Hux sat back to look at him. 

Ren appeared to be suffering. He was flushed down to his chest, blotchy and embarrassed, breathing heavy. His lips were kiss-swollen and red. His eyes were wide-blown, his hair a tangle on the blanket. Hux wondered if he looked similarly disheveled, similarly needy. Ren’s erection slid against his, and Hux wrapped them both in his hand, thrust slowly into his own fist only to watch Ren bite his lip and toss his head. Hux set an even pace, his tags jingling as he moved, and smirked when Ren’s thighs began to twitch beneath him, failing in his efforts not to speed Hux’s movements. 

“Please Hux,” Ren begged, then, “I mean, /baby/—” He worried his lips. Hux shifted forward, pressed Ren’s cock into the crease of his ass and ground against it. So, it wasn’t just the fetish which attracted the Knight. Hux could work with that.

“Yes, daddy,” he murmured in response, leaning down to press his cock between their bodies, his hand working behind himself to stroke the underside of Ren’s erection, to gather the precome at his tip and push it against his hole. 

There was a sharp rap at the door. They flinched. 

“Report!” Hux snapped, raising his voice to be heard through the door. 

“General Hux, Sir!” the trooper responded, shouting through the durasteel, “We have identified the problem as a fault with an internal latch. It was bent in the emergency takeoff, and we have removed a panel in order to re-shape the part. It will be replaced and tested, and the panel welded shut. Estimated time of departure, two standard hours, Sir!” 

“Very good!” Hux answered sharply. “Keep me apprised by comm of any new developments!” 

The trooper’s footfalls echoed in the corridor, and then Hux turned back to Ren, who seemed to be warring with some sort of indecision. 

“Now,” Hux purred, nudging Ren’s cock against his entrance, “Where were we?”

Ren pressed his lips together, his eyelids fluttering for a moment, before the first-aid kit floated from the ‘fresher behind Hux, over his shoulder, and landed on the bed. Hux stared at it, and then at Ren, who looked to the side with a shrug. Flipping the lid open, Hux saw what Ren had wanted from the box: a small jar of petroleum jelly. 

“Aha,” he said, lifting it and rolling it between his hands to warm it. “My daddy treats me well, does he not?” 

Ren’s blush darkened to nearly a bruise. He reached for the jar, plucked it from Hux’s hands, unscrewed it with slow, uncertain fingers. He looked as if the slightest thing could push him into a fit of rage, or else, make him burst into tears. Hux watched him, even as he kept sliding sweaty against Ren’s cock, even as his other arm began to ache from holding himself up like that. Ren gathered the slick on his fingers, stared Hux down as he reached toward Hux’s ass. His expression dared Hux to object, but Hux only moved his other hand so Ren could smooth the oily gel against his hole, make him gasp for wanting it. 

“Tell me,” Ren commanded. Then, thinking better of it, “Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, /daddy/,” Hux sighed, letting himself fall forward, to press his face to Ren’s broad chest and thrust his ass into the air. Ren groaned, and Hux felt it under his cheek, vibrating in Ren’s chest. He wondered what it was in that word that so affected such a powerful man, and, what made Hux like it, made Hux like saying it to Ren? It felt like— well. Maybe it was Ren’s power that did it. Hux shuddered, muffled a moan into Ren’s skin as the first callused finger breached him, pushed steadily into him, began to open him and make him ready. What a way to celebrate a promotion! Blindly, Hux licked at the salt-slick stretch of skin under his mouth, kissed at Ren’s chest if only to distract himself from the slight burn of Ren’s over-large finger pressing inside him. 

“You haven’t told me yet,” Ren mumbled as he nudged a second finger in. Hux grabbed fistfuls of the blanket, grit his teeth. The more he thought about it, the hotter he felt his face getting, and the tighter pleasure coiled within him. Calling Ren /daddy/, moaning for him… How much control did he really have over the man, as he did that? How much control was he letting go?

Ren’s fingers pushed deep and he bit down on a scream, Ren sucking in a sharp breath at the harsh bite just to the left of his sternum. Hux laved over the mark with his tongue, felt the indentations of his teeth in Ren’s flesh, grunted as Ren fucked his fingers faster, added a third, spread them to stretch Hux open. 

“Fuck!” Hux yelped, almost ready to beg for the first time in his twenty-nine years, “Ren!“ His thick fingers hurt as they pushed in, but the friction at his rim was delicious, making him see spots. He didn’t want to touch his cock, not yet, not when there was so much more Ren could give him. “I want,” he groaned, and for a moment that was as far as he could think, Ren’s fingers spreading him, his muscles giving way under Ren’s touch. He wanted, he wanted. “I want you to open me up wide so you can slide in so slick and easy.” He wanted to be easy for Ren, and the thought hit him hard, made him spread his legs wider, made his cock twitch and leak. “Daddy,” he panted, “I want to be better than anyone you’ve ever had–!” 

Ren paused. “Oh,” he said, his fingers slipping out of Hux a little. 

“Ngh,” Hux stuttered into Ren’s chest, “No, Ren, I mean, /daddy/, just—” He shoved himself back on Ren’s fingers. They’d been so /close/, if he could just get him a little deeper—

Ren pulled his fingers out abruptly, and Hux whined, buried his face against the humiliation of it. “Oh, kriffing hell. Hux, baby, fuck! I didn’t know how bad you wanted it.” Hux could feel Ren’s hand moving as he slicked himself up, and Hux writhed in place. He did, he wanted it, wanted it so desperately his tongue would soon be as loose as his hole, and then who knew what other filth he’d spill to Ren’s ears. He wanted it still, wanted to be filled and stretched and indulged and called ‘baby’. He reached back to help guide Ren’s cock in, straightened up slowly and let gravity help him as he sat on it. It stole his breath, and he gasped when Ren bottomed out inside him. 

With his fingers digging into Ren’s shoulders, he stilled, breathing heavy, lightheaded with the sting of the stretch. He’d never taken anyone so large, or so fast. He blinked rapidly to clear the tears gathering on his lashes, and leaned back to look at Ren.

His eyes were closed. He was red all the way to the roots of his hair, and his lips were shiny and wet as he breathed raggedly, his brows knit in concentration. His fingers gripped Hux’s hips just shy of too tight, his hair was a sweaty mess, and Hux felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as the air pressure shifted around them.

“What are you doing, Ren?” he asked, suddenly on his guard. He did not know what kind of Force magic Ren would attempt in a situation like this. 

“Trying to stay still. It is a great effort.”

“I see. Well,” Hux began to lift himself, heard the soft sound in Ren’s throat. “Perhaps you needn’t trouble yourself… /daddy/. I’m… willing to be a good sport.”

Ren’s eyes opened, and they were so black, his pupils having swallowed all but an amber corona around them. “You’re going to be… a good boy for me?” His voice was low, almost dangerous.

Hux had paused with just the tip of Ren’s cock still inside him. He clenched his muscles, and Ren growled. “That’s right,” Hux whispered, letting himself fall again.

Ren’s fingers tightened on his hips. He pulled Hux down, ground his cock as deep as it would go, stared into Hux’s face. “You better talk to me, baby. I wanna know how good you feel,” he rasped, hauling Hux up and down again, as if he weighed nothing. Hux wailed, then bit down on the back of his wrist to try and keep himself quiet— he didn’t know how much sound could carry into the cockpit. 

His arm moved involuntarily, snapping down to his side as Ren’s focus washed over him. “I thought you said you were going to be good,” he warned, and Hux lifted his chin imperiously.

“Ren, I have six men at the other side of this shuttle.” He didn’t want to tarnish his reputation so soon after his promotion. 

“I can make them forget,” Ren answered easily. Hux leaned back, unsure of how he felt about Ren’s disregard for First Order troopers’ mental sovereignty, but with the change in position, Ren’s angle inside him shifted, and he choked on a moan, protests dying on his lips. Ren’s lips turned up, and Hux wanted to be offended, but then Ren was lifting him at just that angle, and bringing him down, thrusting up to meet him. Hux felt his legs begin to quake, dropped a hand to his own cock to stroke himself in time with Ren’s thrusts. 

“Ugnh,” Hux groaned. “Just there, right there, /stars/!” 

“Is that good, baby?” Ren urged in response. He sped their pace, the bunk creaking on its bolts. Hux blinked spots out of his eyes, fought to keep them open because /kriff/ Ren was beautiful, his muscles flexing as he drove into Hux harder and deeper. Hux’s mind felt fuzzy, half drunk with how open he felt, the strange flopping in his belly– pride, perhaps, at being able to take everything Ren was giving him. It made him feel stronger, made him feel he could do anything if he could take Ren inside him, in his most vulnerable parts, could make Ren’s face contort with pleasure, could be the centre of his universe.

“Yes,” Hux moaned, “Yes, daddy, it’s good. It’s so good.” 

“I’m going to come inside you, baby, fill you up.” 

Hux groaned and pushed himself down harder, something about how easily Ren had folded into him curling hot inside him, how desperate he looked flat out on the bed, red down to his chest, chewing his lips and gripping Hux’s hips, straining to keep his eyes open to watch Hux’s every move. Drawing up carefully, Hux paused with just Ren’s tip inside again, clenched down to watch Ren’s eyelashes flutter, his tongue dart out to wet his lips. Hux smiled despite himself, tensed again just to feel his hole tighten under Ren’s cock head, drank in the low whine that elicited.

Ren could pull him down easily, could do what he wanted with Hux’s body, but he didn’t. He waited while Hux teased him, even as he was just at the brink of coming and Hux was holding him there.

"Am I being good for you, daddy? Am I your good boy?”

Ren shuddered, breathing heavy, eyes almost worshipful as he begged silently for release. He nodded, a jerky motion, and swallowed thickly. “My favorite,” he said, thumbs circling Hux’s hips. “So good baby, taking my cock, making me need you.”

“What do you need, hm?” He sank halfway down Ren’s length before rising up again, ignoring the burning ache inside him that wanted to be fucked deep and hard. “What would make you come, daddy?”

Ren tipped his head back against the thin mattress, his hips twitching up into Hux’s heat. “Sith /hells/, babydoll,” he rasped. “Hux, kriff– I want… Roll on your back for me?”

Carefully, Hux raised himself up off of Ren’s cock, nudged the man’s legs so he could lie back on the bunk. As Ren propped himself up on his elbows to look, Hux pulled his knees to his chest, opened his thighs, reached down to spread his ass for him. His hole was so slick and well-used, it tingled a bit to stretch like that, but the look on Ren’s face was worth it. He was staring, his mouth trying to form words and failing, his fingers bunched in the blanket.

“Like this, daddy?” Hux asked, and he knew it didn’t matter, really, but Ren was crawling over him, kissing down the underside of one thigh until he reached Hux’s perineum. He licked at it, up over Hux’s balls to the base of his cock to suck him down messily, greedily. He was working too fast and Hux clawed into his own skin trying to stave off the inevitable.

“Ren, it’s too much, it’s too, I can’t, ah, ah, ah– /daddy please!/ Not yet!” Only at that filthy epithet did Ren pull off, dazed.

“You looked so pretty,” he mumbled, somehow making it sound like a threat, “With your hole all red and shiny.” His thumb teased at the rim, pulled at it, and Hux nearly sobbed. “Why won’t you let me make you feel good, too?”

Hux took a long moment regaining his breath, holding still to back himself off the precipice so he wouldn’t come all over Ren’s ardent face.

“I want to come with you inside me. I want to feel your cock holding me open as my muscles clench around you.” His own cock twitched just thinking about it, and he had to pull his balls away from his body, the pain doing little to dampen his arousal, biting hard on the inside of his lip as his breath caught. He wouldn’t last much longer. “Please. Please… /daddy/. Give me what I want?”

“Hux,” Ren breathed, before shuffling forward to line himself up. He was gorgeous, really– solid and hungry, gripping himself at the base while his dark eyes traced over every inch of Hux’s skin. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but only shook his long hair out of his eyes and pushed slowly, slowly into Hux, filling him, pushing the air from his lungs. All Hux could do was arch into it, dribbling precome onto his belly, high sounds escaping his throat beyond his control. Ren’s hands gripped just under his knees, bending him in half, pinning him to the mattress. When he was as deep as he could go, he let out a breath, then, tore his gaze away from the cluster of freckles in the center of Hux’s chest to give him a searching look. Hux writhed as much as he was able, fluttering his muscles, so close to coming he didn’t know what he’d do or say.

“Kiss me, daddy,” was it. “Kiss me,” he pleaded, and Ren folded himself over him, caged him with his body, licked roughly into his mouth as he rutted in and out of him, short groans in his throat at every push in. Hux, in the back of his mind, was grateful– the kiss muffled his whines and pleas. He wrapped his arms around Ren’s ribs, gripped his shoulder blades, pulled him close as he could. He could only think ‘daddy, yes, please, daddy!’ Over and over, Ren’s lips moving against his, teeth nipping. He was stretched so open, so full, and he trembled.

“I’ll do anything for you, baby,” Ren mumbled against his mouth as his hips began to stutter. “Let me come inside you. I want to feel your hole all wet with my come. Do you want it? Do you want daddy’s come?”

Hux shuddered. It was disgusting, hearing Ren refer to himself like that, thinking about him thrusting into his own spend, still hard inside Hux and using Hux’s hole to milk himself dry.

“/Stars,/ yes!” Hux breathed, and Ren slammed into him and Hux clawed Ren’s back and came. He gripped Ren hard, his body rolling on the thin mattress under Ren’s weight, crying out without thinking of the 'troopers outside. His eyes clenched shut, tears gathered on his lashes as he shook and slicked their bellies with his release.

“Ren, Ren, oh, /daddy/, fuck!” he chanted, as Ren groaned, thrusting sharp and hard, drawing it out. “/Thank you-u-u!/” he howled, the last spurts of his come dripping onto his stomach.

Ren grunted like an animal, and Hux felt it, the hot spread of Ren’s come inside him. He keened, over-sensitive but still wanting it, watching Ren’s face crumple into helpless pleasure, deep groans punctuating his thrusts and making Hux feel owned, claimed like a toy for Ren’s use. In an instant, Ren pulled out, and Hux moaned, bereft, reached blindly for him, but Ren held himself back, stroked his own cock hard and fast, spilled his come on Hux’s loose hole and watched it slide down.

Hux sucked in a gasp. It felt so filthy, Ren’s come slipping over his hole, teasing his nerve endings. He twisted, clenching as if to bring Ren’s spend inside himself, babbling nonsense at Ren.

“Fuck, daddy, do I look nice covered in your come? Do you like looking at me, painting my hole? Fuck it back into me, please, I want it inside!”

“Hux,” Ren moaned, awestruck. He hadn’t gone soft yet, and guided his cock back into Hux’s waiting body, smearing his come into him. Hux tipped his head back, nearly screamed as each progressive inch breached him again, filled him out where Ren had stretched him to fit before. He gripped his spent cock, pulled a few more drops out of himself as Ren fucked into him. His eyes clenched shut, and he imagined Ren coming again, load after load spilling inside him until it dripped out of him, all over the thin blanket, so it would be unmistakable what they’d done. He imagined walking back to the star destroyer he called home with Ren’s come sliding out of him, staining his uniform. He imagined meeting Ren in his shuttle before giving an address to the troops, getting a rough fuck from /daddy/ before he had to stand before them, slick and come still tainting his hole. He shook, and came dry with a shout.

“/Unh,/” Ren grunted, feeling Hux’s muscles tense. He sped his thrusts, hips slapping against Hux’s ass, growling as the bunk creaked. “You came on your tags. Stars, baby, you look so /dirty/. You make me want to come again, you greedy thing. Just lay back and take it,” he commanded, and Hux nodded, letting his legs fall open, relaxing into the mattress and letting Ren take his pleasure from him. He trailed numb fingers up his belly, dragging them through his come before sucking them into his mouth. He felt light-headed, worn out, ready to lie there like a doll for Ren to spill into. He sighed, and Ren barked out a curse, shivering as he emptied into Hux’s body.

“Mmm,” Hux mumbled, tensing half-heartedly around Ren as he stilled, seemingly winded. Everything moved slowly for a few moments: Hux trailing hands over his own torso, smearing his cooling release, Ren, panting heavily as his cock softened inside Hux’s body. Finally, he pulled out, watching Hux’s face as he did. This had started as a power struggle, but Hux didn’t know where the lines lay afterward. Ren sat back, propped up against the wall at the foot of the bed. Hux looked at him, and said nothing. He felt Ren’s come leaking out of him onto the blanket, and shivered, skin prickling.

In the silence, both of them realized something, seemingly at the same moment: it was too quiet. They couldn’t hear the rattle and clang of shuttle repair. Ren narrowed his eyes at the door.

“It seems we were overheard,” he observed, calling his trousers to his hand with the Force. “Don’t worry,” he said, as he pulled his leathers on and stood. “This won’t take long.”

Hux knew Ren would go, modify the memories of the 'troopers so they’d have no recollection of the things they’d heard Hux shout, the things they’d heard him beg for. A sick thrill went through him, thinking of them in the cockpit, listening to their commanding officer take Kylo Ren’s cock. When he thought of the power the man had, the ability to wipe those memories away so it was a secret shared only by Hux and himself, that thrill grew stronger. He stayed where he was, choosing not to clean up as he awaited Ren’s return.

When the door hissed open again and Ren’s eyes fell on him, Hux had the pleasure of watching Ren lick his lips at the sight of him still naked and sprawled on the bunk.

“They won’t remember anything?” Hux asked, and Ren shook his head.

“You don’t doubt my power. Why ask?”

Hux shrugged one shoulder, watched as Ren continued to stare at him, as if he, himself could not believe his own memory.

“You could fuck me in full view of the bridge, if you were aboard– simply stride over and shove my trousers down, bend me over a console until you came inside me, and then fix the memory of everyone there,” Hux mused, and Ren swallowed.

“Your officers might try to stop me.”

“Not if I told them not to.”

Ren nodded slowly, seemingly at a loss.

“You might have your chance to live that fantasy,” Ren murmured. “I’m being assigned to the Finalizer upon the commencement of your weapons project.”

Hux blinked rapidly. Nobody had seen fit to inform him of that. Hux wondered if, had he known, he never would have bedded Ren in the first place. The promise of Kylo Ren’s continued presence in his life seemed to him like the very planet beneath them: a mixed blessing, full of dangerous potential.

With no other recourse, he lifted his chin, and asked if /daddy/ was coming back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. 
> 
> Same name on tumblr, find me there for more fic and chatter.


End file.
